


Alphabetical Order

by germankitty



Series: Observe The Viewing Globe [10]
Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after Jason returns from the Peace Conference, four of the Zeo Rangers are off to Soccer Camp. Due to alphabetical order, Jason and Adam end up sharing a tent ... and take the chance to get to know each other REALLY well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphabetical Order

"I thought you played football."

Jason grinned at the Green Ranger as he threw his backpack onto the pile with the others.

"I used to; but tryouts were over before I came back, and besides, you know I’ve been in Europe so long -- over there, _everybody_ plays soccer rather than football."

"Don’t they call soccer ‘football’ over there?" Rocky asked, as he joined Jason and Adam. 

"Yeah; it was real confusing at first, but we got used to it. Besides, it’s not as if I’d never played soccer before, y’know."

Adam greeted Billy as he wandered up. Although the former Blue Ranger had already graduated, he had signed up for the weekend camp before he was so unceremoniously dismissed from school, and had decided to go along anyway. He eased into the conversation as if he’d been present all along.

"What position did you play?"

"Midfield. Not so much running involved as on the sides, and you get a chance at scoring." Adam smiled; although he didn’t know the new Gold Ranger all that well yet -- they’d hardly had a chance to meet before Jason went to Switzerland -- he’d already gotten the impression that winning was rather important to their old/new teammate. Not at any cost, certainly, but still... but then, Tommy was like that, too. _Must have something to do with being team leader, and all._

The four boys were on their way to the mountains; AGH had a new soccer coach, and Mr. Alvarez wanted to get to know his team better before the season began. Ergo, he had arranged for a camping trip for the whole team, including reserve -- out of the twenty-three players, sixteen could make the trip; adding Billy, they were seventeen senior students and their teacher. The four friends waited, talking idly, and watched as the other players drifted in by and by. Suddenly, Billy made a face and pointed.

"Don’t tell me _they’re_ coming, too!"

The others’ faces mirrored his mild disgust as Bulk and Skull tumbled out of the ancient rattletrap Mr: Skullovitch called his car.

"Afraid so; they’re only reserve, but since the camp was supposed to be for the whole team..." Adam shrugged. He was determined that _nothing_ would spoil this trip for him; after all, he enjoyed soccer almost as much as his kung fu. Now, if only Mondo would cooperate and leave them alone for once...

"Oh, come on, Billy; you’re way beyond all that. When was the last time those two really bothered you?" Jason clapped his oldest friend on the shoulder. The young genius had changed a lot ever since he became a Ranger; during Jason’s absence he’d really grown into a self-confident, if reticent man. It was a change the former Red Ranger heartily approved of. 

Billy grinned, a bit embarrassed. He knew he had matured far beyond the shy, insecure nerd he’d once been, but some old habits were harder to break than others. However, Jason was right. There was no reason why the presence of his old nemeses should spoil this time for him. Before he could answer, though, the Youth Center bus drew up, and a general scramble began to stow their luggage and to find seats. Soon, they were on their way, up into the National Forest. The four Rangers talked quietly, although they did answer to the good-natured horseplay going on around them.

"Yo, DeSantos! Where’s your fifth man?" Jack Williams, the goalkeeper, shouted from the back. Rocky turned back to him and laughed. 

"You mean Tommy? He doesn’t play team sports, you know that!"

Jason elbowed Billy and snickered.

"Remember the season we all played football together? How hard it was for him on the team?"

"Certainly; and yet he did make quarterback. Why is it that Tommy has so little interest in team sports, anyway? After all, he _does_ have a good sense of teamwork."

The other three nodded, but Jason defended his best friend. 

"True, but in a competitive situation like this, if one or more members of the team don’t cut it, for whatever reason, there’s little you can do. Tommy’s just doing better when he has some say in the outcome. If _he_ doesn’t win a contest, he’ll just train harder and make it the next time. He doesn’t deal well with defeat."

"Don’t I know it!" Rocky groaned, remembering some of the after-battle rehashes they’d had when their alien enemies had been more persistent than usual. Everybody laughed, and soon their conversation turned to other matters. The trip took about two hours, then the bus could go no further. Mr. Alvarez distributed the luggage, and soon the troop of teens wandered off into the forest. Once they reached their destination, a small, private campground on a tiny lake, they all pitched in to erect the seven tents -- two large and five smaller ones. The four Rangers had intended to share one of the larger tents, but Coach had other plans. Just as they were about to fling their bags and bedrolls into the four-person dome, he called the group to attention.

"Allright boys, listen up! Just so I know who’s where, we’ll bunk up alphabetically." The coach flipped through his list of names. "The two large tents first -- blue: Abramovic, Bulkmeier, Cranston, DeSantos; green: Herberts, Jones, Langley, Martin. Two each in the smaller tents -- red, Park and Rodriguez Juan; tan, Rodriguez Raul and Scott, green...." here, he was interrupted by one of the Rodriguez twins. 

"Excuse me, Mr. Alvarez?" 

"Yes, Juan?"

"Um, Raul, sir. Please, could Juan and I share a tent? I just had an ear infection, and am still on antibiotics; Juan has to wake me once at night to make sure I take my medication."

The coach regarded the boy for a moment, then conceded. 

"Okay; it really wouldn’t be fair to one of the others. Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Allright, then we have red, Park and....Scott, tan, Rodriguez -- both of you, green, Skullovitch and...." he assigned tents to the rest of the boys, ending with Carl Zimmerman in his own tent. The defensive player grimaced, but said nothing; he was struggling with his grades and in danger of losing his place on the team, so he didn’t want to rock the boat by protesting. That could be done in private.

Adam and Jason waved to Rocky and Billy, who were already involved in an argument with Bulk, who was trying to take up more than his own space with the large bag of munchies he’d brought. Jason snickered as he remembered the afternoon the old team had been in detention with Bulk and Skull. At Adam’s questioning glance, he told the episode -- and how they’d gotten away from those two. The Green Ranger laughed as he spread out his sleeping bag and stowed his bag against the back wall. 

"Well, at least Rocky won’t starve!"

"Yeah -- but have _you_ ever tried to come between Bulk and his food?" Jason crawled in after Adam and arranged his own down-filled sleeping bag. There wasn’t a lot of space in the small tent and the two bumped frequently into each other. Before they were even finished, Mike Herberts poked his head through the flap. 

"Hey guys -- Coach said to change into training gear; we’re leaving for a two-mile run in five minutes!"

"Oh, great," Jason grumbled. "First the hike up here, lugging all that stuff, then putting up the tents, and now we’re off for a run already? What’s this supposed to be, boot camp?"

Adam was already halfway out of his polo shirt.

"No, but Coach believes that what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger !" 

He squirmed out of his jeans and fished for his gym shorts. As he haphazardly folded his clothes to lay them on his bag, he brushed against Jason’s broad back as the Gold Ranger slipped into his running shoes. The tanned skin was warm and smooth, and the fleeting contact sent a tiny thrill through Adam. It had been a few days since his last spike; that didn’t mean he’d been abstinent, but the close proximity to that much naked skin was having a definite effect on him. Adam swallowed an appreciative groan. Tommy and Billy hadn’t said much about Jason, but he’d once overheard Kim tell Aisha about the former team leader; he knew that Jason wasn’t exactly the most inhibited member of the Rangers. Besides, while muscular, all the others were on the lean side; he’d never been so close to someone _that_ built before. Fighting down his blush along with his too-interested hormones, Adam watched as Jason finished dressing, apparently oblivious to his sudden interest. 

"You ready?"

"Sure."

Adam turned and scrambled head-first out of the red dome. Jason watched his ass muscles flex under the tight green shorts with a tiny smirk. The fleeting touch against his back had been pleasant, and he knew what signs to look for in his teammates -- Adam’s scoping hadn’t been half as unobtrusive as the Green Ranger thought it’d been. It sparked his own interest; his encounter with Trey had left him feeling fairly fucked out, but now he was ready for new exploits. Adam’s leanly muscled torso looked pretty good, and as he followed his friend, he checked out the distance their tent had to the others.

_Hmmm -- if we can keep it down, it could be an...interesting...night!_

Grinning to himself, he fought down his twitching cock with long experience, and joining the others for warm-up, he thought of ways and means to get through Adam’s perennial shyness, come the night.

***

"Allright, boys, let’s call it a night," Coach Alvarez called out as he doused the campfire. He’d run the team a bit harder than he’d intended, but hopefully that would cut down on the first-night-out boisterousness. After all, if the guys stayed up half the night, they would accomplish little of the purpose they’d come up here for -- getting to know each other and assess the general level of fitness.

The students grumbled a bit, but most were content to seek out their sleeping bags. The hike, run and session of calisthenics _had_ been exhausting, and they knew the next day and a half wouldn’t be much better. The four Rangers met briefly before returning to their respective tents.

"Man, I can’t believe we’re stuck with Bulk and Abramovic," Rocky complained. "Abramovic snores even in class, and Bulk takes up so much place...!"

Billy grinned slyly; he knew the reason for Rocky’s bad mood.

"Admit it, Rocky, you’re just disappointed that you can’t get your hands on any one of us!"

The other two smirked. They knew of the Blue Ranger’s perpetual horniness, and had suspected as much. Rocky’s sheepish grin just confirmed their thoughts.

"Yeah, well, when do we have the time and opportunity to get so many of us together in one place at the same time? You must admit, it would’ve been perfect if old man Alvarez hadn’t come up with his stupid alphabetical order!"

Adam laughed at his oldest friend. 

"Come on, Rocky, you’ll live! We can always go camping on our own another time, and then Tommy can come, too!"

"Huh! At least you and Jason can fool around; you don’t have to share your tent!"

Before either Gold or Green Ranger could answer that, Coach Alvarez broke up their little gathering. 

"Good night, boys!" His tone was unmistakeable.

For a moment, all four tensed, but it seemed as if their teacher hadn’t caught their conversation. Shrugging good-naturedly, they said their goodnights and went to their respective tents. Inside, Adam and Jason tried to undress, but found out soon enough that it would only work if they did it one at a time. Adam crawled towards the rear canvas wall and sat back against his bag, watching appreciatively as Jason stripped down to his boxers and slipped into his sleeping bag, leaving it halfway unzipped. The Gold Ranger leaned back, resting his shoulders up against his backpack as Adam followed suit. A slow grin spread across his face as he noticed the growing bulge in Adam’s shorts. He stretched sensuously, calling Adam’s attention to himself. 

Two pairs of dark eyes met and appraised each other. Then, Adam shook out his hair and stretched out next to the newest team member, trying to keep his own smile from becoming a definite leer. He propped his head up on one hand as he let his eyes wander over the broad naked chest, down to where the sleeping bag was moving tantalizingly, and up again, to see Jason lick his lips. The Green Ranger’s breath caught in his throat at the deliberately provocative movement. It took very little effort to imagine that wet, pink organ wrapped around his throbbing dick, and his hips snapped minutely forward, as if his body was already reaching out to his companion. 

Jason’s grin broadened. He took one hand from behind his head and ran it slowly down his chest, fingertips lazily circling one brown nipple, which visibly hardened under Adam’s fascinated gaze. The hand moved lower, pushing the sleeping bag further down, until the waistband of the black boxers was visible, then up again, to outline washboard abs and broad pectorals. Adam swallowed past his suddenly dry throat. He’d seen the girls -- most especially Kim, and now Kat -- touch themselves that sensually, but none of the guys ever did. To see Jason like that.....the glittering dark eyes, the moist lips, the smooth expanse of tanned skin.....he couldn’t _believe_ how much, or how fast, it was getting to him! The Green Ranger wasn’t aware that his own tongue tip was flickering in and out of his mouth as he watched, until he heard Jason chuckle softly.

The deep, low tones sent a shiver racing up and down his spine, and obsidian eyes met a pair almost as dark. Sparks almost seemed to fly between them, and Adam drew in a shuddering breath as he slowly sat up again, scooting a bit closer.

"You think we should follow Rocky’s suggestion?"

The sensual voice wrapped itself ‘round Adam, almost like a physical caress. He couldn’t see very clearly; it was dark outside, and they’d only left a single lantern burning near Mr. Alvarez’ tent, in case someone needed to go out at night, and the red canvas lent a surreal atmosphere to the small dome. It was more than enough, though, his suddenly all-too-active imagination providing the images his eyes were unable to process. 

"Which one was that?" 

Adam was a bit astonished that his tone matched Jason’s so perfectly; he usually had to be pretty far gone into loveplay to be able to show his interest so plainly. 

"About fooling around with each other. I’ve heard some... _nice_... things about you, man." 

Jason peeled his sleeping back back completely, letting Adam see his bulging cock under the soft, dark material of his shorts. Adam moved closer, his own hormones firing up at the sight. He could feel his own dick stretch and fill with blood.

"Think we have enough room in here?" He indicated their cramped quarters as a smile curved his mouth.

Jason reached out and hooked a strong arm around the Green Ranger’s neck, pulling him over to lie across his chest. The skin-to-skin contact of sculpted muscles elicited soft groans from both boys. Threading his free hand into the curly black hair, he brought their mouths close together.

"Oh, we’ll manage...don’t we usually?"

Adam laughed softly, breathless with anticipation as he settled himself more comfortably against the former team leader.

"If the old team wasn’t any different from us, I’m sure about it."

"Watch who you’re calling ‘old’, bud," Jason growled, smiling. He licked his lips, making them glisten in the dim light. Adam inhaled sharply as he felt a fresh surge of hormones into his already throbbing dick. Large, warm hands pulled him closer still, and finally that smiling mouth closed over his, opening his lips with short licks and stabs of a _very_ skilled tongue. As Jason leisurely explored him, he shifted closer, bringing the whole length of their hard bodies into contact. The Green Ranger moaned in delight as his hips pressed against the hot throbbing cock of his partner, who wouldn’t release his mouth just yet. Eventually, though, both had to breathe.

Jason reluctantly withdrew from the hot cavern; it had been a few days since he’d kissed * _anyone_ , and his lips tingled from the heated exchange. Adam’s black eyes sparkled even in the wan light, and he grinned playfully at the Gold Ranger. His teeth gleamed white between moist lips, and Jason drew him impatiently down once more, to thrust a demanding tongue into the willing mouth. Both could feel their arousal heighten, and soon their hands couldn’t stay still any longer. They roamed across muscular backs, tracing sculpted pecs and washboard abs until they were writhing together on their sleeping bags, learning what made the other moan with delight and squirm with impatience. 

Somewhere along the line, both shucked their shorts. Adam closed an eager hand around the impressive cock of his partner, relishing the feel of satiny skin under his teasing fingers. Pumping slowly, enjoying the soft groans, he explored Jason’s sex with hands and eyes, rolling the heavy balls around in their sac. Jason watched him with glittering eyes. Much as he liked the ease long intimacy brought to sex, the familiarity with one another’s body enabling one’s partner to seek out the most sensitive spots unerringly, it also was exciting as hell to be with someone new, to watch their reaction to _his_ reactions and learning places and ways to pleasure them. So far, Adam was doing a great job.

"Oh man, you have the right touch!" Jason moaned, closing his eyes briefly as Adam trailed an inquisitive finger down his crack to circle around his sphincter once, then moved back up to pick up the first drop of precome from the tip of his throbbing rod. Tasting the clear fluid, Adam continued to tug at the thick cock, wondering why it was so easy. Normally he needed some time to find just the right grip with a new partner.

He found the answer as he bent over and wrapped his lips around the straining shaft. Jason bucked up sharply at the exquisite sensation, forcing his prick deeper into the talented mouth. Adam licked and sucked for a few moments, then eased off, looking into the hot dark eyes with gleeful delight as he inspected Jason’s cock more closely. His partner writhed under the teasing touch, barely suppressing his ecstatic sighs. 

_It’s not just his size, it’s his reactions, too!_

__"You’re almost the same as Rocky!"

"Wha - what?" Jason tried to bring his needy cock back to Adam’s wonderfully warm mouth, but the Green Ranger was too entranced by his discovery, measuring his length and girth with fingers and lips, cataloguing similarities as well as discrepancies.

Adam hefted the tight nuts in his hand while the other steadied the throbbing shaft. Absently, he answered the breathless question.

"Your cock... it’s almost exactly like Rocky’s....I think, if I were blindfolded and had to recognize you by feel alone, I wouldn’t be able to tell you apart." He wrapped his tongue once more around the purplish head, noting how the ridge flared at his caress. "You even have the same hot spot right here!" A hard lick against the vee of the glans produced another sharp thrust of the narrow hips.

"Th-that’s nice to know, but could we please leave the science experiment for another time?" The deep voice was hoarse with the necessity of keeping quiet, and raspy with need and excitement.

"Huh? Oh, sure." Adam grinned to himself as he settled down once more to swallow the thick meat as deeply as he could. He hadn’t been _quite_ that absorbed, but he knew it was driving Rocky absolutely nuts when he seemed to be distracted while they were having sex; apparently Jason wasn’t any different. He licked hungrily down the throbbing prick until he reached the hair-covered testicles. Sucking one into his mouth and humming, he mentally thanked Billy for many an object lesson on scientific thoroughness. Jason went wild under him, and he tongued his way up again to the oozing head. Drilling his tongue tip into the tiny slit, he was almost thrown off, Jason was bucking so hard. Long practice with his best friend enabled him to hold his partner down, although here the two differed -- Jason was far stronger. But he settled back as he felt the moist heat envelope him again, moaning in short gasps as he fucked Adam’s mouth. * _Maybe it’s the colour -- they both were Red Rangers once!_ Adam inhaled more of the hot flesh, feeling it bump against the back of his throat. _I wonder -- would it work just as well on Tommy, now that he’s Zeo Red?_ Making yet another mental note, the Asian left off his musings and concentrated on pleasuring his partner. Soon, his efforts were rewarded with a strangled scream that was barely muffled by a handy tee, and several spurts of hot, salty come that filled his mouth. Swallowing what he could and lapping up the rest, the Green Ranger sat up to look at Jason, who lay sprawled before him, sweaty and gasping for breath. 

Adam smiled hungrily; his own anatomy was rock-hard by now and throbbing in time with his heartbeat. He waited for Jason to regain his senses, but couldn’t help running a teasing hand up and down the sculpted torso, outlining the impressive musculature. Finally, Jason opened his eyes. They were gleaming with satisfaction, but also an expression that sent thrills deep into Adam’s belly. The predatory smile on the Gold Ranger’s face acknowledged his arousal, and he willingly let himself be drawn into another heated embrace.

Jason plundered the hot mouth with his tongue, rolling Adam underneath him. The pulsing prick stabbed into his hip, and he moved against it, rubbing it between their tightly-pressed bodies until Adam groaned his arousal into him. They came up for air, panting heavily. Jason shifted so that he could reach the hard cock. Wrapping a strong hand around it, he began to squeeze and stroke with a skill born of experience, making his lover squirm and buck his hips. He chuckled breathlessly.

"I thought you were supposed to be the shy one?"

"I...uhhn...have my m-moments...ohhh!" moaned Adam, as the wet mouth moved down his throat, towards his sensitive neck. When Jason hit that special spot with an accuracy that was almost uncanny, he arched upwards, clutching at the broad shoulders.

"Uhhhnnn!"

Jason grinned. Going for the neck was automatic for him, but it seemed that with Adam, he’d chanced on a particularly sensitive zone. Licking and nipping the area some more, he let his hands roam while he pinned Adam to the sleeping bag with his greater weight. The slim, hard body felt pretty good under his own, and he did his best to excite his partner even more. Stealing another deep kiss, he moved downwards, tonguing and biting the brown nipples on his way. He maneuvered himself between the straining thighs where he still was manipulating the throbbing shaft. His other hand went for the black-furred sac, where heavy twin globes fitted his palm perfectly. Jason rolled them about, hefting and tugging as the mood struck him. His actions seemed to feel quite good to * _someone_ *, because Adam started groaning more loudly, his tenor voice taking on deeper tones.

"You’d better keep it down," the Gold Ranger admonished his partner, trying to control his smirk. He was more than slightly breathless himself, and if Adam, who he’d never thought would get so vocal, was losing it _this_ fast, what was he going to do once he took him in his mouth?

Zeo Ranger Four bit down on his lip. He knew Jason was right, but it felt so damn good what he was doing, controlling his voice was getting harder and harder. As was his cock. Adam could already feel the first tell-tale signs of imminent orgasm in his straining manhood. But if at all possible, he didn’t want to come in Jason’s hands.

"Suck me!" he gasped between laboured breaths. "Oh God, Jason, take me in your mouth!" The black eyes fastened beseechingly on his partner’s, glittering with need.

"My pleasure," Jason growled, bending over and swallowing the swollen rod with a single gulp. It went down his throat with surprising ease, and soon his lips were buried in the tight black curls at the base. Jason held still for a long moment, relishing the feel of the satiny skin against his tongue. Then, he slowly licked his way upwards again, learning the contours of his newest lover with practised skill. Adam writhed underneath him. Again, Jason went down on him, marvelling at how well Adam fit in his mouth. He might not be as thick or as long as the others, but the hot meat was perfectly proportioned in one special way -- there was definitely something to be said about being able to deep-throat one’s partner without choking or stretching one’s jaws almost to the breaking point!

Jason pulled back up again. He held only the soft, spongy cap in his mouth as he applied his tongue all around it, tasting the steady flow of precome. Moving down once more, he hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard, and Adam bucked his hips. Holding him steady as best he could with both hands, the former team leader let the whole length glide down his throat until it would go no further, then waited. Saliva gathered in his mouth, and he swirled his tongue against the shaft, wetting it thoroughly. Carefully, he set his teeth against the throbbing length and drew back, just barely grazing the sensitive skin. 

It was Adam’s turn to make a grab for something to muffle his moans. It felt just too incredible what Jason was doing to him -- only Kimberly had ever come close in enthusiasm and technique! Stuffing a t-shirt in his mouth, he abandoned himself to Jason’s skill, until he could no longer control the sharp thrusts of his hips. The hot mouth accommodated him readily, and the Green Ranger blissfully fucked the wet cavern until his come surged upwards from his aching balls through his cock and spilled over, to be swallowed greedily. Spent, Adam collapsed onto the soft sleeping bag, gulping for air as his head slowly stopped spinning. 

The cool night air seeped through the canvas walls, but neither young man noticed; they were generating enough heat between them as they regarded each other with hungry eyes and sensual smiles. Jason stretched out next to Adam and ran a covetous hand over the lean chest.

"So tell me... is it true what they told me about you?"

Adam let his own hands wander over the broad chest. He knew what Jason was referring to, and grinned somewhat smugly. He could feel the thick cock come to new life against his thigh, and he wasn’t quite ready yet to call it a night. Pulling the dark head towards his own, he traced the firm lips once with his tongue before nipping at the willing mouth. The smile audible in his voice, he whispered huskily just before Jason kissed him again, "Why don’t you try and find out?"

"Oh, I intend to...." Jason’s rumbling baritone was muffled as he once more tasted the smooth skin of the Green Ranger. Adam arched into his caresses, squirming until they both could explore each other simultaneously. Soon, their skin took on a light sheen of sweat, and their hands glided more easily down muscular backs, cupping firm asscheeks and trailing between, towards sensitive spots that just begged to be opened and stretched, until hard cocks would fill them.

Both Rangers were breathing in short, fast gasps as Adam once more worked his way down his lover’s body. Jason closed his eyes in bliss as the wet mouth closed over him; he spread his legs as wide as he could in their confined quarters and Adam had just settled himself for some serious sucking on the throbbing prick, a finger already halfway buried in Jason’s tight sphincter, when a voice outside let them freeze stock-still.

"Park, Scott? Are you two allright?" Coach Alvarez was making his final round around the camp, and had heard some unusual sounds coming from inside the red dome.

Both boys exchanged panicked looks. They didn’t dare move, for fear they would give themselves away, but knew they *had* to answer, now! Jason tried to control his voice with an effort. Hoping mightily that he wasn’t going to sound too strange, he answered as normally as he could under the circumstances. 

"We’re fine, Coach." He resisted the urge to thrust his burning cock deeper into Adam’s mouth.

"Hmm. I thought I heard something strange. You’re * _sure_ you’re allright? Where’s Adam?"

The Green Ranger tried to lift off the hard flesh, but Jason buried his hands in the longish locks and held him down. A devilish gleam in his eyes, he answered their teacher.

"He’s right here, sir. It’s just ... he wanted to have a little snack before going to sleep, and still has his mouth full."

Adam shook with suppressed laughter. _A little snack, indeed!_

He retaliated by licking around the flaring ridge of Jason’s cockhead, finding the spot on the underside which caused the strong thighs to tremble as he rapidly flicked his tongue-tip over it. The Gold Ranger bit down hard on a knuckle, barely swallowing a groan.

Outside, the coach patted the top pole and straightened, reassured. These were still growing boys, after all, and teenagers usually had healthy appetites. He’d had stranger things happen at his former job. 

"Okay. Tell him not to stuff himself too much, or he won’t be any good tomorrow. You’d better see that you relax and get some sleep."

"We will, coach."

"Have a good night then, both of you." Coach Alvarez finished his round; finding the camp peaceful and quiet, he finally crawled back into the tent he shared with Carl Zimmerman. The boy was already fast asleep, and the teacher soon followed suit. 

Adam and Jason stayed in their position, listening intently into the night. When after a few minutes everything was quiet, Adam sucked hard on the slightly softened prick still buried in his mouth, bringing it back to full stand. Then, he slowly slid off and sat up. One hand cupped the ridged sac and rolled the hidden globes expertly around, the other thrust deeper between the tight cheeks. Jason moaned; with an effort, he kept the sound down.

Adam shook his head in exasperation, but also couldn’t help grinning. Normally it was Rocky who got into situations like this! 

Jason writhed under Adam’s expert touch. He could feel his balls tightening already, but he wasn’t ready to come again yet. At least, not in Adam’s hands --- rather, he wanted to bury himself in that tight little ass he’d ogled ever since Adam had wiggled it so enticingly in his face when he’d crawled out before him earlier! To that effect, he reached out and grasped a strong wrist, stilling the motion.

" Doing something wrong?" Adam’s grin spread wider. He had a pretty good idea why Jason had stopped him, but after the stunt he’d just pulled, he intended to let the former team leader beg a little. He thrust his index finger, which was still buried in Jason’s hole, a little deeper, circling it around. He could feel the tight ring of muscle relax, and maneuvered a second finger in place. Jason gasped and bucked his hips. His dark eyes opened and met Adam’s black ones. Seeing the glint of mischief there, he chuckled breathlessly as he worked himself on the teasing hand.

"N-no...oh; I just thought we could....uhhnnn....get on to something a b-bit....more....aaahh!....interesting!"

The younger boy licked playfully around the fully distended cock, nuzzling into the dark curls at the base.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Adam had to try hard to keep his voice at the ‘friendly interest’ level; he was getting rather hot himself just from observing Jason’s uninhibited response to his efforts. His own erection was throbbing between his legs, and he shifted a bit. It was enough for Jason. Using his considerable strength and experience, he dislodged his partner’s hands from his genitals with a single thrust of his hips, jerked up, grabbed the lean torso and pulled Adam across him. The Gold Ranger then clamped his thighs around his partner’s waist. Attacking the sensitive spot on Adam’s neck once more, he moaned his desire hotly against the sweaty skin. 

"Fuck me. Push your cock into me and ream me good, Adam!"

The Green Ranger shivered with his extreme arousal. He sought out the panting mouth once more, crushing it in a bruising kiss, before he tore himself free. Scrambling for the ever-handy tube of lube, he fumbled with the lid, barely managing to open it one-handed. His other hand held on to the broad shoulder, as if he were afraid his lover would leave before he was ready. Jason had no intention to do so, however. He thrust himself wantonly against the slender body lying atop him, running greedy hands up and down the muscular back and chest. As he glided over the small, rock-hard nipples, he pinched them roughly, stopping just short of actually hurting Adam. Adam bit down into the smooth shoulder, barely able to suppress his own moans and grunts. At last, he had the lubricant ready. He lifted himself up and away and squirted a generous measure over the straining genitals. He flung the small tube towards his bag and scooped up as much of the oozing gel as he could with his fingers, rubbing it into the heated skin and the clenching orifice, which seemed almost to suck his questing fingers inside. 

Jason squirmed in blissful agony. His dark eyes glittered with arousal as he watched Adam position himself between his widely-spread thighs. He felt the soft, hot tip of Adam’s cock push against his sphincter, and consciously relaxed his muscles. His breath caught as the throbbing shaft slid inside just enough to tease, and he reached up to brace himself against his newest lover.

The exquisite feeling of having a tight ring of muscle clamp around the ridge of his prick made Adam’s senses reel. He paused momentarily, to savour the sensation, then looked up into the blazing dark eyes. He knew the fire he saw in them mirrored his own. Inhaling deeply, he waited yet another impossibly long moment, then rammed himself into the tight channel, penetrating as deeply as he could in one single stroke. 

Both boys hissed sharply through clenched teeth. The need to vocalize their excitement was nearly overwhelming, but they remained aware of the proximity of the other tents.... barely. Then, Adam slowly withdrew again. Jason drew a shuddering breath. He could feel every throbbing inch of hot, hard flesh inside him, and he loved it -- wanted more, in fact. He squirmed a bit and managed to lift his legs over Adam’s shoulders. The deep voice was a needy, breathless growl as he tried to spur his partner on. 

"Give it to me hard, Adam. I want you to fuck me as hard as you can, as long as you can. C’mon, buddy -- I want to feel you shoot your load up my ass!"

"I d-don’t have to follow your orders....unh!"

Despite his protest, Adam couldn’t help but do as Jason demanded of him. He snapped his hips forward once more, burying himself to the hilt again. His heavy balls slapped against the sweat-slick cheeks, sending another small shockwave of desire into his groin. He withdrew again, but it felt so good to pump into the hot body, that he repeated the move almost immediately. Jason clamped his inner muscles around the slender rod. While Adam was not as thick or as long as the others, he had managed to find exactly the amount of force and tempo that Jason loved. He thrust his hips back in a countermotion, falling easily into a steady rhythm. Soon, both young men were hard-pressed to keep their voices down.

"Oh damn, you’re good at this!" The Gold Ranger’s head was thrashing on the sleeping bag as his lover pounded into him. He’d closed his eyes to better concentrate on the incredible sensations.

"Lots of practise," Adam panted, as he increased his tempo slightly. Already he could feel his balls contract. The scent of sweat, aftershave and sex mingled and filled his nostrils, heightening his excitement even further. He shifted without stopping the frenzied motion of his hips. Jason accommodated him easily, tightening his muscles rhythmically around the pistoning shaft.

"Oh man, you’re so fucking tight!" 

It was the last coherent thought Adam was capable of. As Jason drew his head down to claim his mouth once more, he clenched his ass even more around Adam’s dick, and the Green Ranger was lost. Barely managing to swallow his shout of release, he felt his hot come boiling upwards through the shaft, spewing forth into Jason’s ass and adding extra slickness. Adam moaned and sighed as he slowed down eventually, riding out his orgasm in the now moist channel. As the last drop was squeezed from his happy cock, he slumped down exhaustedly, burying his face in the broad chest. Jason lowered his legs and held the slim body until the tremors stopped. His own cock was hard and more than ready, but he knew about the debilitating effects of such a powerful climax. He grinned to himself. They wouldn’t be able to do much tomorrow, once he was done with Adam, but it would * _definitely_ * be worth it, if the Green Ranger turned out to be as good a fuckee as he was a fucker!

***

Adam slowly regained his senses as he felt his softening cock slip from its tight sheath. He lifted his head off the broad chest and met eyes almost as dark as his own. Smiling exhaustedly, he let himself be pulled up for a heated kiss, then rolled off Jason.

"Rocky would’ve killed for a chance at you like this," he mumbled sleepily.

"Rocky will get his chance, don’t worry," Jason smirked as he lay next to Adam. He ran a teasing hand over the still-heaving chest. Adam’s nipples contracted at the fleeting contact and he sighed softly. His eyelids were droopy with the need for sleep, but Jason had other plans.

"Hey, buddy, don’t fall asleep on me! I’m not finished with you yet!" In emphasis, he rubbed his engorged phallus against the cooling skin. Adam moaned, but couldn’t say whether in protest or renewed interest. Dragging his eyes open with an effort, he glanced at the other teen.

"What if I said no?" The obsidian eyes held a slight challenge, which was immediately accepted.

"I’d leave you alone, of course -- * _if_ * you can convince me that you actually mean it!" With that, Jason bent over and licked wetly down from the high cheekbone to Adam’s jaw, tickling the soft skin with his tongue tip. Up he went to the gasping mouth, plunging in and engaging Adam’s tongue with his own, then withdrew once more to wander down the neck towards that super-sensitive spot he’d discovered earlier. Adam was moaning again before Jason even reached his destination. When he did, he arched into that skilfull mouth, surrendering to his lover’s expertise as two large, warm hands joined in the stimulation, gliding from his chest towards his hips and his already twitching cock.

Jason chuckled deep in his throat as his hands discovered the reviving prick. He left off Adam’s neck and nip-kissed his way to the hard brown nubs, capturing them between his teeth one after the other and biting them gently into readiness. When Adam began to undulate beneath him, he slipped his hands between the muscular thighs, parting them and giving him better access to the rapidly filling hardness. He sat up at last and looked around for the lubricant. Locating it, he leaned over Adam to retrieve it. In the process, the sculpted pecs brushed across the straining shaft, trapping it underneath.

The contact was electrifying. Adam thrust himself up automatically, his sleepiness receding with every moment. _After all, I can sleep anytime -- but when do I have a chance to be fucked by the Gold Ranger?_ He smiled to himself, eyes still closed, as he felt Jason work Billy’s homemade lubricant between his cheeks. Briefly he wondered if maybe Trey might be interested in a bit of ....exercise, Human Ranger style. _But then, it’d probably take three of us to handle all three parts of him!_ His musings were interrupted as Jason knelt between his legs and lifted his ass onto his thighs. Adam pried his eyes open.

Jason grinned wolfishly at him as he positioned himself just right. The narrow hips were resting in place just before his own jutting phallus, but although his body was clamoring for release, he wasn’t quite ready yet. * _First things first!_ With that thought in mind, he worked one finger down into the hot cleft, until he found the hidden opening. Circling teasingly around the spasming muscle, he gripped the straining rod with his other hand and began to pump slowly. Soon, Adam was moving into the rhythm, thrusting into the knowing hand. He gasped as the maddening fingertip finally penetrated him.

Jason had trouble breathing; Adam held his eyes with a glittering gaze that was fascinating to watch. At the same time, he submitted to the stimulation with an abandon that reminded Jason of his first time with Kat. It was an incredibly sensual experience, and caused him to step up his ministrations. Slipping a second finger into the tight opening, he spread the lubricant as deeply as he could for as long as he could. Both young men were desperate for air when Adam finally couldn’t stand it anymore.

"Damn you, Jase, quit teasing me!" Adam tried to rock himself harder on the fingers opening him up.

"What do you want me to do?" Jason challenged, laughing under his breath. He _loved_ making his partners lose all restraint -- the more so if they were normally as quiet as Adam -- or Billy!

"Stick that thick cock of yours up my ass and fuck me already!"

"Ooohh, how naughty!" Jason thrust his fingers deeper into Adam’s tight little butt, and tugged harder on the pulsing flesh in his grasp.

Adam groaned. He briefly thought of attacking his partner to get what he wanted, but discarded the idea. For one thing, he wasn’t sure he _could_ take Jason down, and for another, it felt just too damn good what he was doing to him. So he took refuge to the only means available to him. He begged.

"Oh God, Jason, please...!"

The needy whimper proved too much for the former team leader. Growling his assent, he released the younger boy, making another grab for the lubricant. Adam watched greedily as Jason slicked himself up. The long, thick rod gleamed purplish-red and was oozing steadily from the flaring cap. His mouth watered with the need to taste his lover once more, but before he could voice his desire, Jason pushed himself against the puckered hole. Adam held his breath as Jason slowly penetrated him. It was easier than he’d thought. _But then, I’m used to Rocky taking me; since Jase’s cock is almost the same..._ The thought was lost as both moaned ecstatically at the steady invasion. Instead of slamming himself into the hot canal, Jason pressed forward in one smooth, continuous motion, until his balls rested against Adam’s ass. He paused to catch his breath. 

Adam was about to start to squirm as the hot pole just rested deep inside his ass, stretching and filling him to capacity, when Jason withdrew just as excruciatingly slowly as he’d entered him. He tried to keep the thick rod within, but couldn’t; he felt Jason retreat until only the flaring head was still in his butt, directly behind his sphincter. Adam clenched his anus as tightly as he could and was rewarded by a sharp hiss of breath. He chuckled soundlessly and opened his eyes. 

Easing himself forward again a little more forcefully, Jason bent forward to reach the wickedly smiling mouth with his own. Adam willingly raised his head and met him halfway. The two traded tongues for long moments, while Jason used short, shallow stabs to drill himself as deeply as possible into his partner’s butt. It wasn’t as easy as he’d thought.

"Man, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re a virgin!" The deep baritone was raspy with need and arousal.

"Not for a long time now," Adam whispered back. He couldn’t have produced a stronger sound if he’d tried, it felt so good what Jason was doing to him.

"Oh? Who was your first, then?" Jason increased the tempo of his thrusts. 

"Rocky; quite some time before we became Rangers, actually." The Green Ranger matched the longer, deeper strokes, clinging to the broad shoulders.

At last, Jason felt the tight ring of muscle give that final bit and he was fully, totally encased in one of the tightest butts he’d ever been in. The warmth surrounding his pulsating prick was incredible, and he was unable to stop himself from snapping his hips faster and faster. Burying his face in the juncture of Adam’s neck and shoulder, he voiced the last thing that he was aware of before he lost himself in sensation.

"And you have the nerve to tell _me_ I’m tight!"

Adam didn’t even have the energy to smirk at the gasped remark; he was too busy wallowing in the hard, fast thrusts of the thick cock as Jason cut loose. The two rocked together euphorically, clutching at each other as Jason pistoned himself deeper into the hot hole. 

The Gold Ranger felt his insides churning out of control and his head was starting to spin as the rush toward orgasm began. Grunting with every deep stroke, he gave himself over to the ecstatic sensations until his seed burst forth, to fill Adam with hot, sticky fluid. One last push, and it was over. Trembling from head to foot, Jason was only dimly aware that Adam had come once more between their close-pressed bellies, but he was too spent and exhausted to care. He waited long moments until he felt able to move again. Finally, he managed to withdraw from his partner’s ass and roll off, to lie tiredly next to him. 

The Rangers looked at each other triumphantly. They were sated and more than ready for sleep, but both felt something more was asked for. At last, Jason reached out a languid hand and ran it through Adam’s longish locks. A tiny grin quirked the sensuous mouth as he scooted over to trace the smiling lips with his tongue one last time. The Green Ranger reciprocated just as leisurely.

"I have to say one thing for Tommy," Jason remarked as they both crawled into their respective sleeping bags. He would have preferred to spend the rest of the night pressed close to Adam, but both knew it wouldn’t do if one of the other guys chose to wake them the next morning.

"Oh? What’s that?" Adam yawned, but was equally unwilling as Jason to just fall asleep after their lovemaking.

"He sure trained you guys right."

Adam couldn’t help a cheeky grin as he trailed a hand once more down Jason’s impressive musculature.

"Well, the two of you aren’t bad, either -- for old guys!"

Jason was about to retort indignantly, but had to subside as he noticed the beatific smile spreading over Adam’s face as the younger teen fell asleep right before his eyes. Shaking his head, he settled down in his sleeping bag, mentally revising his opinion of shy teammates, new lovers and overzealous teachers. A last thought had him chuckling again as he, too, drifted off to sleep. 

_There’s definitely something to be said for doing things alphabetically!_

**End**


End file.
